The Fateswain
The Fateswain The Fateswain are the original group which run with themes such as the nature of destiny, sacrifice and generally play the higher level game. Their campaign runs at the same time period as the other two groups and affects and is affected by them. The Story So Far Main Plot Four random heroes are drawn into a plot to save the world. A mysterious force compels them using the ancient magics of Fateswain Lyrium Marks, brands that steer the fate of the branded. Seemingly set on a course towards a lesser known township called Folly, they must brave the unfolding chaos of the rise of Corephyus and the Inquisition. Because at Folly, she sleeps and must never awaken. The Heroes * [[Accalia|'Accalia']] - A troubled elvish mage who had escaped a gilded cage in the ownership of Tevinter Magister Grimaldi. A specialised in entropy magics, she has yet to reach the limits of her magical powers, or her capacity for cruelty. Only her friends and the haunting nightmares keep her from going too far. * [[Fasca|'Fasca']] Talarin- An adventuring Dwarvish noble, Fasca is eternally optimistic and fierce in keeping her team safe and sound. A lover of plant life, she aims to achieve nothing short of becoming a living Paragon of Orzamar. However, the beginning of their story together saw her forced to take on the Eye of Razikale, an ancient blessing from the Old God that allows the bearer to see the truth of all things, with a cost. * [[Tehlan|'Telahn']] - Born to be made into a weapon for an extremist elvish group hell bent on bringing down the human world, Telahn butchered his entire clan only to have his memory of the ordeal altered by his twin sister Lahnen. Alone in the woods of Southern Tevinter thinking he had also slain his sister, salvation came to him in the form of Accalia. The two have been as close as siblings ever since. * [[Ishild|'Ishild']] - A tall Avvar warrior who came North to achieve her Legend Mark. Strong and hardy, she never shirks from pain or suffering and is extremely protective of her friends. Weilding the "Path of Destruction" with exceptional skill, she is a stone in the ocean of chaos. Just don't mess with her food. The Threats and Wild Cards * Magister Grimaldi - The as of yet unseen monster of the tale. Reported to be a powerful Mage in Tevinter with strong ties in the Venatori, Grimaldi seems hell bent on retrieving Accalia, leaving devastation in his wake. * Nox, the Dragon of Grimaldi - Formerly Accalia's guard and lover, the sociopathic assassin Nox was born from torture and eventually the mark of the Tranquil. Driven to kill or capture Accalia, she was finally stopped and slain out of hand by Telahn, causing a rift between them. * Larga Talarin - Fasca's Aunt, who after being cast out of Orzammar by Fasca's father, fell in with the Carta. Upon meeting Fasca, she hatched a plot to have Fasca rendered exiled in way of vengeance against her father and Larga's brother. She was soon slain by the group as the magnitude of her insanity became apparent from the barrels of unsealed Red Lyrium in her larder. * [[The Bloody Stags|'The Bloody Stags']] - The Bloody Stags, including the Heroes from the group of the same name (Also known as the Children of the Stags), have sworn vengeance to the Fateswain for the murder of their beloved Captain Brynn. Although they eventually became at odds with their Tevinten clients, who turned out to be Venatori, they still seek revenge. * The Venatori - Fundamental cultists who in their attempt to bring back the "good old days" of Old Tevinter, have allied themselves with the Elder One Corephyius. Zealot mages bulked out with loyal gladiatorial slaves, they are adept at both espionage and other more violent intrigues. * The Red Templars - The fallen and tainted elements of the Templar Order. Corrupted by their use of the Red Lyrium, they are first manipulated by loyalty to their order, then by addiction to the new source of Lyrium. Eventually these fallen warriors become brainless beasts utterly commanded by the Elder One or those in his service. Retaining their former prowess in battle, they prove to be heavily armoured and hardy combatants who crush their foes under armoured and Red Lyrium encrusted boots. * Oben the Digger - A lieutenant of the eccentric archeologists, the Diggers Caste. Rough, slightly barbaric from the trauma of having to live under the sky, he is hard to predict, violent but also cowardly. * The Diggers Caste - Drawn from a lost expedition sent from Orzammar many decades ago, the Diggers Caste found new aims in discovering Ancient Dwarven relics in the ruins around Folly. Greedy and jealous of their "inheritance" they pushed out the Carta from the town before bumping heads with the local Dalish, who seek to protect the ruins. * The Guardians of the Ancient Ones - A Dalish group made up of several smaller clans. Driven by some unusually strong desire to protect both the ancient Elven ruins and the Dwarvish ruins in the area, they often resort to amoral tactics to achieve their aims. * Lehnan -Twin sister of Tehlan, Lehnan is an adept mage and an equally adept manipulator. A key agent for the Wolves of the Dread Wolf, her goals are the downfall of "shem" civilisation and the return to the days of old. Passionate about her beliefs, she is cold when dealing with the necessary, even when converting her own brother into a weapon of terror. * The Wolves of the Dread Wolf - A unknown group often mistaken for simple Dalish. The Wolves see even the Dalish as meek and misguided to the will of the Ancient Ones. Assassins and terrorists, their particular aims around Folly are unclear, but it has something to do with the Crown in Accalia's possession. * The Harlequin - The mysterious figure who has on occasion helped the Fateswain on their journey. Garbed in a mockery of the Orlesian Harlequin, this silent figure hides his agenda behind a smiling mask of silver. * Flemmeth - Also known by many other names, the Witch of the Wilds aided the Fateswain in their journey into the Crossroads, even allowing them to aid the as yet unknown Inquisitor Lavellen to her destiny in the destruction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Her motivations are not clear, but she seemed surprised at the existence of the Fateswain marks, describing them as the "oldest of magics." The Allies and Companions * Reed Weatherwax - A witty but peaceable mage in Folly who works in the "Circle Inn." In charge of handling basic logistics and dealing with guests, he is savvy enough with the locals to make deals and ask favours. Very capable as a Spirit Healer, though ironically pales at the sight of blood. * Strendal the "First Enchanter" - The stern owner of the "Circle Inn," Strendal spends most of his time in the kitchen experimenting with new recipies he has learned from travellers or Niko's books. Though reputadly a powerful mage, Strendal rarely uses any magic and has not been seen with a staff to call his own. * Niko Temitt - A Qunari "Tal Vashoth", Niko is a friendly book trader who has begun a book loaning service to better educate the poorer people of Folly. Curious and exceptionally intelligent, she defies the stereotype owned by Qunari in being both excitable and demure. * The "Painter" - An old blind woman who lives alone on the stretch south of Dragon's Wake Keep in Folly. Known simply as the "painter." She spends her time pursuing her art, which is locally agreed to tell the future, though vaguely. Holding a strong relationship with many powerful factions in Folly, she is protected and cared for. However, recent times have troubled her and her paintings and drawings have grown darker. * Gari Uggert - A loud and boisterous dwarf from Kal Sharock, Gari is as most of his kin: pale and with wide black eyes. Though he shares his Thaig's dislike for their Orzammarian cousins, he is not above turning the other cheek at a noble soul. Being the most trusted trader in Folly, he always has something interesting in stock. If you know how to haggle.